


Where The Crow Flies

by TheBlackDomino (HanaNoLunLun)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNoLunLun/pseuds/TheBlackDomino
Summary: Varric discovers that fan fiction is being written about members of the Inquisition. He takes upon himself to inform them, shenanigans ensue. Beta read by the lovely lindiedraws check her art out on https://lindiedraws.tumblr.com/Chapter 1 - Solas MasturbationChapter 2 - Cullen x Jim Blow Jobs





	1. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas takes some time out for himself.

Solas followed the smell of roasting meat the delicious scent wafted up from the kitchens causing his stomach to growl. Rolling his shoulders to get the kink out from lying on a scaffold all day. He ignored the startled gasps of the Orlesian nobles as he casually brushed past their overly gilded frames. Closing the door of the dim passage Solas leapt over the stone steps with agile grace grinning to himself. Rare was the opportunity that he could indulge his more puerile endeavors, the facade of scholarly apostate made for quite a grim countenance. Finding the kitchen deserted he headed straight for the roasting pit where a haunch of mutton turned on its spit, fat sizzling and spitting. Muttering a quick spell to encase his hand in a protective barrier Solas reached into the fire tearing off a chunk of meat, he was just about to taste the stolen morsel when Cassandra and the Inquisitor burst through the door giggling like teenagers.

Seeing him in the corner the Inquisitor let out a startled shriek and hastily passed a crumpled piece of parchment to Cassandra who stuffed it down the back of her leather breeches. Solas raised his eyebrow questioningly popping the pilfered piece of meat into his mouth.

"You should try the mutton" he suggested as he leisurely sauntered up the stairs, turning his head back to face the inquisitor he continued with a smirk licking the drippings from his fingers "It's delectable." Then before either woman could reply he disappeared back into the shady alcove.

Solas dismissed the odd behavior of the two woman, feeling restless he took a meandering path through the gardens, echoes of the past flashing before his eyes as he fought back memories. Placing a hand upon the warm stone of the castle he paused for a moment letting the images overwhelm him.

“You alright Chuckles?” asked Varric the dwarf appearing silently as if from thin air.

Solas straightened cursing his moment of weakness “Quite Master Tethras but I thank you for the concern.”

“Good, good I was looking for you the other guys are already waiting in Cullen's office come on” said Varric already walking towards the building.

Solas shook his head but decided to follow “News of Samson I presume?” he asked

“You're way off Chuckles, I'll explain everything in a moment” replied Varric.

Intrigued Solas followed the dwarf up the stairs leading to Cullen's office finding it extremely overcrowded. Varric hadn't lied when he said everyone was waiting The Iron Bull jostled for space with Blackwall, Dorian sat perched upon a corner of Cullen's desk while the Commander leaned against a library shelf.

“Finally you're here! Varric wouldn't give us even a little hint about why he's called this meeting until he found you. You know I'm not a patient man Varric, you've found him now speak up!” exclaimed Dorian

“I must agree with Dorian my curiosity has been piqued” said Solas as he walked into the room.

Varric cleared his throat pulling out a large stack of sheets similar in size and color to the piece of parchment that the Inquisitor had passed to Cassandra. Solas frowned meaning to interrupt but Varric held up a finger to silence him. Tilting his head in acknowledgement Solas complied.

“It has come to my attention that someone or a group of someone's have started writing fiction about well, all of us. Before you interrupt yes I've asked my contacts to investigate but all of them have come up blank. The only information they've been able to squeeze out of their informants is that this is a huge operation run by someone using the code name AO3. Apparently writers send in their stories and they get distributed it to all of Thedas. Only alliases are used, some of these stories have multiple chapters, some even feature people from another world. From what I've read they're all well written yet none of the writers get paid for their work. Readers can reply back to the writers or send them small black hearts made of parchment to show their appreciation. My contacts have tried to track the carrier birds but the network is so convoluted that even my best spies can't fathom how the exchanges take place. However I have my suspicions and I think that Isabela is somehow involved if not the person behind it all.” drawled Varric.

Everyone was quiet until Blackwall spoke up “What type of stories are they? Are these people trying to discredit the Inquisition?” he asked

“No, far from it I think we've gotten more recruits since they've began circulating and they don't only feature the Inquisition some are about the Hero of Ferelden and her companions while others deal with the Champion of Kirkwall. Here I've brought a selection of stories that feature each of you. You may do with it as you will.” said Varric handing out a small stack of papers to each of them.

Placing his stack neatly in the bin Cullen declared “Well then if you are all quite done I would thank you to get out! I have work to do and Dorian get off my desk you're messing up my paperwork.”

He was met by mutterings of “Take a break” and “You're gonna work yourself to death”. No one noticed that Solas had already slipped out of the room.

Solas wound his way down the path that led through the kitchens turning into the small wine cellar he snagged a bottle of Mackay's Epic Single Malt. The hour was late yet he felt a restlessness that prevented him from walking the fade. Pouring himself a glass of the Malt he took a sip as he leafed through the pages Varric had given him, feeling the smooth liquor burn down his throat.

Varric was correct the tale was well written he found himself compulsively reading more stopping only to refresh his snifter. It was if the writer had looked into his very soul and brought his darkest fantasies to life. He found himself becoming aroused and chuckled to himself at his reaction. Lightly running a finger down his hardening length.

As dawn streaked across the sky turning his room into aurora of color Solas freed his aching cock. The fictional Solas was free to act upon his desires in a way that Solas knew he never could. Indulging his fantasy Solas pumped his cock in rhythm with the writers words, imaging it was her hands roaming over his throbbing length. So vivid was her prose that Solas could almost feel her tongue swirl around his tip as he flicked it lightly, massaging in the drop of pre-cum with the press of his thumb. Lightly running his fingers up the underside of his cock, the resulting sensation causing him to shudder. His climax fast approaching Solas set a punishing rhythm biting his lip to keep himself from groaning out loud. He couldn't stifle the strangled sound as he came into the cotton sheet that had tangled around his legs. Breathing heavily he wiped the evidence from his thighs chucking the sheet in a bundle in the corner. Leaning over the bed to retrieve the now crumpled papers, he never noticed the door of his bedroom creak open.

The Inquisitor found herself mesmerized by Solas's muscular buttocks as he leaned over the bed, his half erect member caused her heartbeat to thunder. For a moment she stood stunned until her eyes locked with his and she realized what she was doing. Spinning on her heel she ran swiftly down the corridor too embarrassed to dare look back.

Solas sat back on his haunches one eyebrow quirked imperiously “Well this is certainly a new development” he thought to himself.


	2. Anger and Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gives Cullen a cure for his headache.

The sun burned down relentlessly heating his armor into a furnace yet he dared not remove it. He had to keep up appearances for the troupes. The twinge in the back of his neck was threatening to grow into a full grown migraine. Rubbing his temples to ease the pressure Cullen walked wearily to the training grounds straightening his back as his men came into view. They'd already started the drills without him and Cullen could not fault their form, since Haven they'd evolved into a force to be reckoned with. A force the Inquisition could be proud of.

Cullen approached one of the younger recruits one he was not yet familiar with “Your name soldier?”  
he queried.

The young man blanched stuttering “Jack, Co-Commander” his eyes bulging slightly.

Cullen sighed another boy, green from the farm “Jack do you have a weapon preference?”

Jack grinned his posture becoming more sure “No ones asked me that before Ser I'm quite good with knives, I can hit a pigeon at 100 paces.” he bragged lifting his coat to reveal a waistcoat sewn with pockets each holding a sharp blade.

Cullen frowned his headache increasing “Where is Jim? he was supposed to deal with all new recruits, you should have reported to Leliana directly clearly you were sent to the wrong place.” he growled

Agent Jane realizing the increasing volatility of the situation made herself known from the shadows “Good morning Commander I'm sure its only a small mix up. I'll take the recruit to Mistress Nightingale immediately and I ugh think I saw Jim headed towards the Quartermaster's office if I'm not not mistaken.” she blurted, quickly dragging the new recruit up the stairs by his coat.

“How could they have left something so important in the hands of someone so incompetent? How Jim became an agent he would never know.” Cullen thought to himself as he strode deliberately to the Quartermaster's office.

Throwing the door open without knocking Cullen barreled into the small building “Morris, have you seen Jim I was told he may be up here?” he asked.

Eustace Morris took a step back, wordlessly staring at the Commander. Finally he managed to stammer “He, he's up stairs but I wouldn't...”

Cullen didn't wait for him to finish climbing the stairs two at a time which groaned under his weight. Reaching the top he inhaled the scent of sex and sweat that permeated the room. Finding Jim sprawled on the bed his lush ass in the air one hand gripping his turgid cock the other holding a sketch of Cullen himself.

Cullen was suddenly hit by a wave of lust, climbing onto the bed he was met with Jim's surprised expression. Jim tried to scramble away pushing the drawing under the pillow. Cullen stopped him with a hand gripping Jim's muscular thigh.

Leaning forward he pressed his armored chest against Jim's back “Where did you get that?” Cullen drawled in Jim's ear his gloved hand inching slowly up Jim's thigh.

Jim couldn't catch his breath to answer “Surely this couldn't be real.” he thought to himself.

Cullen getting impatient with Jim's silence moved his hand to cup Jim's balls, lightly squeezing he whispered “I asked you a question Jim or do you wish to willfully disobey your Commander?” running his teeth down Jim's shoulder.

Jim shuddered at the sensation he couldn't believe what was happening. Finally getting his words out he pleaded breathily “I uhm, Commander I, we, Eustace and I were just roleplaying we didn't realize.”

Cullen chuckled his voice vibrating against Jim's neck. Jim felt his cock grow harder at the sound. “Aah so Morris thought he could be me? Well Jim isn't it time you tried the real thing?” he drawled.

Jim bit his lip twisting out of Cullen's grasp with a yelp he slid to the floor kneeling before his Commander “I await your order Commander.” said Jim ducking his head to conceal the excited gleam in his eyes.

Cullen gazed at the man speculatively then slowly deliberately unlaced his breeches freeing his aching cock. Jim licked his lips kneeling forward he gently kissed the tip never breaking eye contact with Cullen. Cullen's hips bucked involuntarily and it was all invitation Jim needed. Running his finger around Cullen's frenulum he swirled his tongue over the tip in circles. Cullen threw his head back biting out Jim's name through clenched teeth. Jim took his Commander deep into his mouth feeling him hit the back of his throat as he hollowed out his cheeks to suck him deeper. Cullen gripped Jim's head losing control in the rhythm soon he was spurting his hot liquid down Jim's throat.

Both of them heaving for breath Cullen exclaimed “Makers Breath Jim! I think we've finally found something you're good at. Meet me in my tower after dinner will you and bring Morris along. We don't want him to get jealous now do we?” he asked. Quickly re-lacing the ties of his breaches as he walked away Cullen was just about to disappear back down the stairs when he turned around. Admiring Jim's submissive position “Oh one more thing where did you get the sketch?” he queried.

Jim got off his knees and flopped on the bed “I found it in your office with a pile of stories about you, Eustace said you wouldn't miss it. We'll put it back if it was a gift.” he said reaching under the pillow.

Cullen chuckled “Keep it and bring with any stories you fancy, tonight we'll bring them to life.”

Jim stood staring at the slowly drying parchment "Well Eustace what do you think, is it good enough to post?" He asked worriedly. Eustace looked over his shoulder reading the piece of fanfiction his friend had written with a critical eye. It's good but you do realize the other agents will know you've written it and don't forget to add your alias at the end. I'll call the raven."

"The others already suspect and I don't actually care what they think. Do you think the Commander reads these?" replied Jim, signing his alias with a flourish and tightly binding the parchment with black twine.

Above image belongs to the very talented lindiedraws! 


End file.
